Why Did I Fall In Love with You ?
by goolhara
Summary: Yang Jongin tahu, Sehun adalah cintanya. Yang Sehun tahu, Jongin hanyalah sahabatnya. KaiHun pair. 1S. BL. Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun.


**Title : Why Did I Fall In Love with You ?**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Sad Romance**

 **Warn : Angst, angst, heavy angst.**

 **A/N : Based on TVXQ's Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimatandarou lyric and mv. _Do not read this fic while listening to that song. I repeat DO NOT._**

* * *

" Hai."

Aku terbangun dari lamunan panjangku dan melihatmu hadir dengan senyum manis di hadapanku. Senyum yang masih sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Senyum yang sangat aku sukai. Tanpa saar aku pun tersenyum menatapmu.

" Hai, bagaimana kabarmu?"

" Baik." Jawabmu pelan.

Aku memperhatikanmu lagi. Kau sedikit terlihat lain Huna. Kenapa? Kenapa matamu tampak lesu seperti itu? Kemana perginya mata dengan sorot hangat itu? kenapa kau tampak tidak bersemangat? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun yang ceria yang pertama kali kutemui 7 tahun lalu?

####################################################################################################################################################

 _" Maaf, apa ada orang disini? "_

 _Kontan aku mengangkat wajah dari buku yang tengah kubaca dan menemukan sosokmu dengan senyum manis berdiri didepanku. Aku menggeleng. Kau tersenyum lebar dan tanpa dipersilakan menempati bangku kosong di sebelahku._

 _" Hai, kenalkan aku Oh Sehun." Kau mengulurkan tanganmu masih dengan senyum sehangat mentari yang tersungging dibibirmu._

 _" Kim Jongin." Aku menjabat tanganmu dan membalas senyummu._

 _" Jongin ssi, kau lahir tahun berapa? " Pertanyaanmu yang tak terduga membuat kedua alisku terangkat._

 _" Januari 1994."_

 _" Oh ! Aku juga lahir tahun 94. Berarti kita seumuran." Ujarmu penuh semangat membuatku tertawa kecil melihat sikapmu._

 _" Jonginie~ boleh kupanggil begitu? Boleh kan? Kita kan seumuran tak apa ya? "_

 _Repetmu panjang lebar dengan mata yang berbinar penuh harap. Siapa aku hingga sanggup mengingkari permintaanmu yang sesimpel itu? Tanpu ragu kuanggukan kepalaku dan membalas senyum hangatmu dengan senyum terbaik yang kupunya._

 _" Assa ! Jonginie, mulai sekarang kita berteman ya."_

####################################################################################################################################################

Aku masih mengingat saat pertama kita bertemu Huna. Saat kau tiba-tiba mendatangiku dengan senyum itu. Senyum yang membuatku tidak pernah mampu melupakan bayanganmu. Senyum yang selalu membuatku ingin memperhatikanmu. Senyum yang membuatku tak mampu berhenti untuk memikirkanmu. Senyum yang selalu membuatku ingin selalu berada disisimu. Senyum yang membuatku merasa hampa tanpamu. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ini terjai Huna. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Aku mungkin tidak akan menyadari perasaanku kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menyatakan perasaanya padamu saat itu.

####################################################################################################################################################

 _" Sehunie, bisa bicara sebentar?"_

 _Kualihkan pandanganku dari laptop dan bahan presentasi didepanku dan beralih menatap Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping mejamu._

 _" Tidak bisa sekarang. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan Jongin." Jawabmu acuh._

 _Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku melihat sorot kecewa dalam mata Chanyeol saat itu dan entah kenapa sorot mata itu membuat perasaanku tak enak._

 _" Memang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Katakan sekarang saja." Lanjutmu lagi tanpa mengalihkan tatapanmu dari Ensiklopedia dalam genggamanmu._

 _" Aku tidak bisa membicarakan ini di depan orang lain." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan sambil menatapku. " Kutunggu kau di lapangan samping fakultas teknik begitu kuliahmu selesai." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum berlalu begitu kau menyetujui perkataanya._

 _Aku tahu apa maksud perkataannya. Aku tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Chanyeol padamu Huna, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berpura-pura bodoh saat kau bertanya maksud perkataan Chanyeol padaku. Aku bahkan ingin melarangmu untuk pergi kesana. Aku seperti tidak ingin membiarkanmu mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa aku takut kalau kau membalas cinta Chanyeol. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkan aku demi laki-laki lain._

 _Sehuna, apa ini artinya aku menyukaimu?_

####################################################################################################################################################

Aku masih ingat saat aku menunggumu selesai bicara dengan Chanyeol. Saat itu aku terus berdoa pada Tuhan agar kau menolak pernyataannya dan Tuhan mengabulkan doaku Huna. Kau menolaknya. Walau kau tidak mau memberitahu alasanmu menolaknya tapi itu tidak penting lagi bagiku. Kau tidak tahu betapa lega dan senangnya aku saat kau memberitahuku bahwa kau sudah menolaknya. Aku sesungguhnya sedikit bersyukur saat itu Huna. Karena dengan begitu aku sadar akan perasaanku. Aku sadar kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu Sehuna.

Aku rindu sekali padamu dan aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi hari ini. Setelah kelulusan itu, kita memang jadi jarang bertemu dan berkomunikasi tapi meski begitu aku merasa kalau kau selalu ada disampingku, menemani hari-hariku dengan kecerianmu seperti biasanya. Tapi kenapa hari ini kau tidak seperti biasanya Huna? Wajahmu muram sekali. Kau juga terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Padahal hari ini aku sangat senang karena kau mengajakku bertemu tapi kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu tersenyum lagi?

" Sehuna apa kau sakit? Kenapa lesu sekali?" Aku meraba dahimu dan merasakan kalau suhu tubuhmu tampak normal. Kau hanya menjawabku dengan gelengan pelan.

" Kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanyaku lagi.

" Tidak." Kau menatapku sebentar kemudian terdiam lagi. Kau membuatku bingung Huna. Kau benar-benar lain hari ini. Kau terlihat sangat sangat aneh. Kau membuatku khawatir.

" Mmmm, bukankah kau bilang ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Aku berusaha tersenyum kali ini berharap kau akan kembali ceria dan membalas senyumku meninggalkan raut murung yang menyelimutimu sejak tadi.

Kau menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau katakan tapi aku merasa itu seperti hal yang berat untukmu. Aku jadi semakin bingung karena sikapmu.

" Aku—" Kau kembali terdiam saat menatapku.

" –Aku akan menikah."

####################################################################################################################################################

Jonginie, apa kau disini sekarang? Apa kau melihatku? Aku sedang tersenyum Jonginie. Apa senyumku indah? Apa saat ini aku mengeluarkan senyum yang sangat kau suka? Kalau iya, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena telah memberikan senyum ini untuk pria lain.

Aku berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Berharap menemukan sosokmu ditengah-tengah kerumunan ini. Berharap aku dapat melihatmu. Berharap aku dapat memandangmu dengan seluruh rasa cintaku untuk yang terakhir kali dan berharap kau dapat mengerti perasaanku saat ini.

Aku melihatmu Jonginie. Kau berdiri di pojok ruangan menatapku dengan kedua matamu yang tajam itu. Aku dapat merasakan senyum palsu ini memudar perlahan-lahan saat kau menatapku. Jangan pandang aku seperti itu Jonginie. Kumohon jangan memandangku seperti itu. Air mata ini bisa tumpah kalau kau menatapku seperti itu. Kau yang membuatku begini. Kau yang membuatku berada di posisi ini.

Kau tidak tahu kalau aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu dibanding pria yang kini berdiri disampingku. Kau tidak tahu kalau saat ini aku sangat merana. Kau tidak tahu kalau selama ini aku menunggumu. Aku selalu menunggumu Kim Jongin. Selama tujuh tahun ini aku Menunggu dan berharap kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Apa kau tidak menyadari itu? Bahkan sampai saat terakhir pun aku masih terus berharap padamu. Kau tahu, saat itu, saat aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku akan menikah, aku berharap kau mengatakan hal lain. Aku berharap kau memintaku membatalkan pernikahanku Jonginie, tapi—

 _' Berbahagialah.'_

Hanya itu yang kau katakan saat aku memberitahumu bahwa aku akan menikah. Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirmu. Hatiku hancur sekali Jongin. Saat itu rasanya aku ingin sekali meneriakan perasaanku padamu. Ingin sekali rasanya aku memintamu untuk membawaku pergi. Ingin sekali menangis didepanmu agar kau tahu perasaanku tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Aku egois Jonginie. Kau selalu tahu bahwa aku egois. Mencintai itu melelahkan dan aku lelah mencintaimu sendirian selama tujuh tahun ini. Sekarang aku ingin dicintai dan Yifan dating menunjukan bahwa dia mencintaiku.

Jonginie, kau tidak pernah tahu seberapa besar sahabatmu ini mencintaimu. Tapi mulai sekarang aku harus menghentikan itu. Aku harus belajar melupakanmu. Belajar melupakan senyummu. Belajar melupakan kelembutanmu. Belajar melupakan tatapanmu dan belajar menghentikan tangisku saat aku mengingatmu.

Jonginie, kalau saat ini kau sedang berdoa kumohon doakan aku.

Kumohon, doakan aku agar bisa melupakanmu Jonginie.

####################################################################################################################################################

Aku hanya bisa menatapmu nanar saat kau berjalan menjauhi altar dengan Yifan disampingmu. Air mata ini sudah mendesak keluar saat kau menatapku Sehuna tapi aku menahannya sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku menangis. Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku melepas kepergianmu dengan air mata, tapi aku juga tidak bisa tersenyum setelah aku melihatmu dicumbu pria lain.

Huna, kau tampak menawan sekali hari ini. Kau cantik sekali dengan jas pengantin itu. Seandainya saja aku yang sedang berjalan disampingmu, seandainya saja aku yang sedang menggenggam tanganmu, seandainya saja aku yang sedang menciummu—

Seandainya saja aku punya keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaanku padamu—mungkin sekarang aku yang ada diposisi itu.

Tapi sku mengerti mulai sekarang aku harus menghapus semua kata seandainya dari kepalaku.

Lalu, apa aku harus berhenti memikirkanmu? Apa aku harus berhenti mengingat betapa cantiknya senyummu? Apa aku harus berhenti memikirkan berapa banyak waktu yang telah kita lalui bersama? Apa aku juga harus berhenti menganggapmu ada disampingku? Apa aku bisa melupakan semua itu Huna?

Aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya.

Karena aku terlalu menyayangimu.

Meski sekarang kau meniggalkan ku Huna.

Meski kau meninggalkan aku untuk laki-laki lain.

Tapi meski begitu aku akan berdoa untukmu Sehuna.

Aku akan banyak berdoa untuk kebahagianmu karena aku sangat mencintaimu

Walaupun itu hanya akan membuatku menyadari kenyataan bahwa kau bukanlah milikku.

Walaupun itu hanya akan membuat semakin sedih dan semakin menyadari kesendirianku.

 **FIN**

 **A/N : Jangan marah-marah kalo ga happy ending ya babies imagination is not always about rainbows and butterflies. Well, at least not mine. Perbendaharaan kata disini aku sesuain sama lirik asli dari lagu ini. Knp gw cantumin povNya Sehun, well, personally, menurut gw di mv itu secara implisit nerangin kalo ceweknya sebenernya suka jg sm tu cowok. cowoknya aja yg bego ga berani maju. Bisanya meneng wae.**

 **Ini juga ff-ku jaman bahela yg aku remake sendiri.**

 **Anyway babies, reviews, subscribes and followers are love. Till next time, paipai^^**


End file.
